


A new life for Wilykit and Wilykat

by fake117x



Category: Thundercats (1985), Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: Wilykit and Wilykat are captured by a supremely powerful Mumm-Ra





	A new life for Wilykit and Wilykat

Mumm-Ra chuckled as he became aware. He had missed the knife. He shook his head and pushed his sarcophagus open stretching his limbs as he did so. He looked around at the torch-lit chamber and saw her waiting for him. Wilykit was on her knees, her head bowed and her shoulders tense. Her brothers muscular frame towered over her and he stood frowning down at her.

"I have her my lord. Shes been punished severely for this transgression. I assure you it"- Wilykat was cut off as a fist crushed his face and sent him flying across the room. He his the wall hard and sunk to his knees, his eyes dazed.

"No"; cried out Wilkit, but she cut off as Mumm-Ra turned his cold glowing red eyes towards her. She cowered in fear but couldn't help watching as he leapt across the room atop Wilykat. He began to pound his fists into his chest and shoulders. Wilykat struggled to climb upright under the flurry of blows but was pushed lower and lower. Eventually he gave up and just curled up with his arms around his head to try and protect him from the blows.

Silently she whimpered at the suffering her brother received as he stopped begging for forgiveness and simply moaned and groaned under his continued beating. Eventually Mumm-Ra paused to examine his work. He turned to look at her and sauntered over towards her. Reaching out he gripped her chin and turned her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"It won't happen again will it?"; he asked. She shivered and shook her head. "Say it".

"..no...no my lord. It won't happen again"; she told him. She had been sucking his cock and he had thrown his head back and closed his eyes with pleasure. She had taken the chance and swiftly removed her hidden blade and speared it under his armpit and into his heart. In seconds she was up and sprinting but out of nowhere her own brother had betrayed her.

He had tackled her to the ground and held her there as a swarm of guards took Mumm-Ra's slumped body to his sarcophagus for healing. In the days since then she had been cruelly beaten and raped by her own brother and the guards. She had been dragged here tonight and left waiting for hours on her knees on the cold stone floor. She was finished now...she knew she would never get another chance at escape like that.

The thought seeped into her mind and as he stood and towered over her she allowed him to lift her to her feet. He had brought her to her cell and there she remained for the next several days. Fed twice a day and not a word spoken to her she had at first enjoyed the solitude. But despite his betrayal her thoughts remained on her brother. Had he survived? Was he badly hurt.

Her mind also took her back over the last several years. They had been searching for Lion-O for weeks before the ambush. Mumm-Ra had come at them out of nowhere. He had flown down from high above them sending bolt after bolt of energy at them. He had landed in a cloud of rocks and dust that had sent them both flying. That separation had been their undoing. His guards had rushed in and kept her busy while he battled and easily subdued her brother. She was backed into a corner and surrounded by dead and wounded guards when he came upon her.

She had lifted her head proudly and ran at him. He had simply laughed and picked her up one handed. She had struggled to break the grip of the hand around her throat but he had laughed and ignored her raining blows onto his arm and scratching his hands. He reached out and gripped her clothes tightly and tore them loose.

He had taken her then. As he had taken her almost every night since then. Worse was to come. Eventually her brother was dragged before her in chains and made to watch as she screamed over and over again. Always afterwards he had come to her to comfort her. They had huddled together and he had whispered softly in her ears and softly stroked her hair.

At one point he begun to tell her of his dreams. They where free and together Lion-O had returned, they had rebuilt their home on New Thundera, they had been happy. But soon his dreams became twisted and strange. They had been...too happy together. The way he had described her in his dreams became strange...like he was holding something back. She had shivered as his hand slowly crept higher and higher up her leg as he began to speak of dreams filled with lust and carnal acts.

She had pushed him away and demanded he leave. He had been hurt the first time but slowly his hurt turned to anger.

"Why should I deny myself the only happyness to be found in this cruel place"; he had asked. She had no answer for him and once again he had released her and left.

The next time she was to be raped he had arrived early. He looked on wide eyed with fear as she was taken brutally by Mumm-Ra but she had seen lust slowly replacing it. He had taken his cock out shortly after and began to stroke it as he sat back and watched her being railed against the wall. Without a word Mumm-ra and thrown her to the ground before her brother. Gripping her hair with his hand he had held her upright and taken her doggystyle. She had been forced to orgasm after orgasm by his massive cock as she watched her brother stroking his cock.

When Mumm-Ra's hand had guided her head down to her brothers cock she had barely resisted. Opening her mouth she took him deeply into her mouth and as her lust took over she started to bob her head up and down his length. He hadn't lasted long that first time and she had felt his load shooting deeply down her throat. She had shivered and came violently on Mumm-Ra's cock moaning wildly around her brothers cock in her mouth.

She had felt nothing but shame afterwards and when her brother had come to see her she had huddled away from his touch. She begged him to leave but he had been too strong for her. He reached out tentatively at first but he became more and more confident. He had pushed her arms aside and reached out for her breasts. She had cried out in fear and pleasure as he began to knead her breasts roughly.

He had squeezed them, licked and sucked them and had begun to strip her of her lioncloth. He pushed her to the ground and took his own sister on that cold stone floor. To her complete and utter shame she had cum, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he finished inside her, sucking her tits all the while. When she came to he had been gone, the cell empty.

Each night from then on she had been taken by both men. They particularly enjoyed that first position, Mumm-Ra bending her over while her brother spit roast her. They would stand upright while Mumm-Ra fucked her pussy and licked her heaving breasts, all the while her brother frantically fucked her ass.

Sometimes Mumm-Ra would make him watch as the guards took their pleasure from her. He would be chained to the wall, unable to even to touch himself. What transgression he had committed to warrant this punishment she didn't realize at first. Eventually she came to the conclusion that as she had acted out her brother had been punished.

Her attack on Mumm-Ra had escalated the punishments to new heights and when Wilykat had visited her one night several weeks later he had appeared battered and bruised. He was angry with her and he scowled as he stared at her from the door, fists clenching and unclenching.

Never before had she been afraid of her brother. She had been wary of him and saddened at how easily he had been broken and twisted into yet another one of her rapists. But always afterwards he had been gentle and caring to her. Now he was like a stranger to her.

He strode quickly across the room and pushed her roughly against the wall. He lifted her leg with one hand and held it there. The other reached out and gripped her throat and held her tightly as he took her. He rutted into her aggressively, thrusting as hard as he could and driving his hips against her inner thighs. She could feel the battering, bruising blows pound against her as his cock burrowed its way deep inside her.

She cried out then as his hand shifted from her throat to her breasts. She had always been sensitive but hear mistreatments over the years had left her particularly vulnerable. She enjoyed the feel of his strong powerful hands as they gripped her breasts tightly. They bulged out between his splayed fingers and his long nails dug deeply into her skin, breaking it in some areas.

Reaching down he began to suck the other tit and she couldn't help but reach out and curl her fingers through his hair. She pulled his head close against her breast and held it there while he took her. She cried out in pleasure and threw her head towards the heavens as she shook with the pleasure.

Lowering both hands he lifted her completely off the ground and held her there while he buried his face between her tits. She gripped them with her hands and pushed them together on either side of his face. "Yes...yes brother...I see it now. How right you are. We should take what pleasures we can find in this dark and dreary existence. He looked up at her then and she leaned down to kiss him. There tongues intertwined and they held each other close as they came together.

It was almost romantic until she heard the laughter echoing around the room.

The walls fell away to reveal nothing but blackness. Her faded away and she fell to the ground. It dissipated below her feet until she was standing on nothing but darkness and into that darkness stepped Munn-Ra. She knew with a sudden certainty what had happened. Once before Munn-Ra had gained the skill to enter the dreams of the Thundercats. Somehow he had once again gained this skill and was using it against her even now.

"It didn't take me long to find your weakness. Who knew your brother would be the one to break first. I never realized how close you both where. To think you have spent all these years lusting after one another, really you should thank me for bringing you both together after all this time." ; he whispered sibilantly in her ear.

She shivered at his touch as he ran his hands up and down her arms. He pulled her close and turned her body so her ass was pressed up against his cock. She felt it grow hard and she couldn't help sliding her hands down her rough skin of his muscular stomach. Reaching down she gripped his cock with her hand. She couldn't close her hand fully around it due to its girth. How he ever managed to fit this beast inside her she didn't know. It helped that these days she was typically soaked before he even started.

Such was the case now and she guided his massive cock to her slit. Her eyes closed and she grit her teeth as he forced it inside faster than she was prepared for. She hissed as he bottomed out and felt his big balls slap against her and shivered at that the thought that he had just buried his entire length in her.

He took her arms and held them behind her back and held her there as he bent her over and fucked her. She pushed her hips back to meet him as he began to pump his cock in and out of her. Releasing her hands he reached around and took her breasts in his huge hands. He began to squeeze them roughly and she cried out in pleasure as he played with her nipples. She looked up as the cell door opened and in stepped her brother.

"Is she ready my lord?"; he asked with obvious anticipation.

"Yes my boy as promised she is ready and more than willing aren't you my pet?"; he responded.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off her brother as Mumm-Ra released her from his grip. She felt his cock slide out and made her way slowly across the room. She pressed her hands against her brothers chest and pushed him sitting down in front of her. "Just like my dreams"; he whispered as his sister willingly began to suck his cock. Reaching out he gripped her head in his hands and began thrusting his hips against her mouth. She could feel his balls slamming into her chin and the lewd wet gagging noises that filled the room turned her on even further. The thought that her own brother was balls deep in her mouth...it should have been sickening but it filled her with lost. She felt his hands slide down to grip her breasts. He squeezed them roughly and used them to pull her down faster to meet his thrusts.

It sent her over the edge and she came with a muffled scream around his cock. He pushed her aside and as she fell to her hands and knees panting for breath he took her hips in his hands. She cried out again as she felt him penetrate her deeply, his cock meeting no resistance from her drenched pussy. She looked up from her new position and saw Mumm-Ra standing over them both watching with a look of lust on his face. He grinned down at her and knelt in front of her. Presenting his cock she quickly slid it down her throat.

He was much larger and thicker than her brother so it was a challenge. Her mind had been adapted to this treatment but so far everything that had occurred had been years worth of dream manipulation. As such her body needed time to adapt to the massive spear of meat as it fucked her face.

"Gack gack gack gack gack" echoed around the room as her brothers pounding increased in tempo. He would drive his hips roughly against her ass and it would push her deeper and deeper onto Mumm-Ra's cock. Her excitement reached new peaks when she full considered the thought. She was being spit roasted by her brother and Mumm-Ra, her own brother fucking her so hard that he was causing her to gag on their sworn enemies cock. Her piercing screams filled the room as she had a mind shattering orgasm.

She felt them slide out of her and they dragged her to a kneeling position. There they took turns to fuck her throat. When she needed a break she could swap to her brothers smaller cock. It was a a mighty cock by any womans standards but nothing could compare to the long black length of flesh that Mumm-Ra was packing. Lifting both magnificent cocks she stroked them together and swapped between one pair of balls and the other. She heard her brother moaning and groaning and turned to face him as he pumped his cock. She turned to look up into his eyes. She gave in completely at the look of pleasure and lust.

"Do it.....cover me in your cum...make me your slut. I'm your little slut Wilykat", she told him as she kneaded her tits in front of him. He grunted and she closed her eyes and felt the hot wetness splashing across her face and chest. Felt it drip and run into her mouth. There was so much of it it dripped and ran onto her flat toned stomach and her thighs. She leaned back and sighed with pleasure as for the first time in her life she completely debased herself and allowed a man to shower her in his cum. The thought that it was her own brother should have sickened her but it had her rubbing her slit like a woman possessed. 

 

She heard soft laughter behind her and turned towards Mumm-Ra as his long dark shaft began to buck like a horse in his hands. Unlike her brother it didn't just gently shower her in small droplets. She felt globs of it hit her face and tongue. He pumped a few more times before shoving it into her throat. She moaned as she started to cum, being completely dominated by him. She leaned back and he stepped up so her head was between his legs and he towered almost directly over her. He used the angle to completely force his cock down her throat and she gagged and choked on it as cum gargled out of her mouth around his massive girth. Her mouth was being stretched painfully by him and she began to struggle against him as she ran out of air. 

 

He looked down at her and she ceased her efforts. She realized that if he wished it he could simply hold her there as she choked to death. He was considering it she knew. He had a sadistic streak to him. She realized the only thing that was stopping him was that he wanted to torture her more. With a sigh he withdrew his cock from her throat. She felt the bulbous head dragging and scraping against her throat as it was pulled out. She dropped to the ground completely defeated. His body and soul.

 

They fucked long into the night. Taking her in multiple positions. Her holes where used and abused totally and she was wracked with pain by the end. She was completely unconscious as the first light of dawn reached the cell. She lay in a sticky pile of sweat and cum on the ground dead to the world as her body tried to recover. Mumm-Ra stood over her and looked down at his conquest. He had spent years entering her dreams and manipulating her mind to reach this point. It had finally paid off and now they where completely his. 

 

Oh they may not be 100% loyal to him but he knew that there lust for each other was their true undoing. As long as he had at least one in his control the other would do whatever he wished no matter how far from him they where sent. And they would go far indeed. The ruined remains of old Thundera had been slowly reforming. He had spent much of his power on that task. But the little rat he sought was caught now in the trap he created.

 

Cheetara had made her home there in both a self imposed exile and in the hopes of hiding from him. She would find it was not as safe as she thought. He smiled as the thoughts of having her in his power, and what he would do with her filled his thoughts. Savagely he picked up the unconscious Wilykit and speared his cock inside of her. Her arms and legs flailed limply back and forth as he fucked her senseless form, forcing the entire length of his cock into her again and again. He could see it distending her stomach as she was impaled by it again and again. The intense pain from it awoke her and she stirred to consciousness with moans and grunts of pain. 

 

Her hands shot out and she dug her nails into the skin of his arms as he raped her. She began to scream and scream as her master fucked her. And worse at the sight of her brother sitting up and making his way over towards her his cock twitching as it grew hard at the sight of their deepest darkest enemy fucking his sister.....


End file.
